BIONICLE Heroes DS
BIONICLE Heroes DS to wersja gry BIONICLE Heroes na konsolę Nintendo DS, wydana w 2006 roku przez LEGO, Traveller's Tales i Eidos. Fabuła thumb|left|180px|Toa Inika Na początku gry widzimy Toa Inika walczących w obronie Voya Nui. Atakują ich Piraka i kradną ich maski, a następnie zabierają bohaterów do więzienia. Głęboko pod ziemią, srebrny Matoranin znajduje zbiornik Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Choć początkowo się waha, ostatecznie wskakuje do niego i zostaje przemieniony w tajemniczego srebrnego Toa. Toa eksploruje wyspę, znajdując maski Kanohi i pokonując Piraka, by odzyskać maski Toa Inika. Po pokonaniu wszystkich Piraka pojawia się Makuta Teridax, który rozrywa przestrzeń wymiarową, przeistaczając Voya Nui w gruzy i porzucając srebrnego Toa na pustkowiu. Jednakże bohaterowi udaje się przejść przez ruiny wyspy i stanąć naprzeciw Teridaxa, który wskrzesza Piraka do walki. Srebrny Toa pokonuje Piraka i odnajduje uwięzionych Toa Inika, a następnie oddaje ich maski, podczas gdy Teridax zostaje pokonany własnymi mocami. Odniósłszy zwycięstwo nad Makutą, srebrny Toa zostaje wcielony do drużyny Inika, a Voya Nui znów cieszy się pokojem. Waluta Porozrzucane po poziomach klocki LEGO Technic mogą posłużyć do zakupienia różnych dodatków. Srebrne klocki mają wartość 10, czerwone - 100, a złote - 1000; zebrane złote klocki nie pojawiają się na nowo na poziomach i są traktowane jak sekretne znajdźki (z wyjątkiem Królestwa Makuty, gdzie klocki się odnawiają i nie są traktowane jako sekrety). Postacie thumb|Menu główne gry Każda postać zostaje odblokowana przez zebranie odpowiedniej maski. Są to: *'Srebrny Toa' - startowy Toa, wyposażony w miotacz Kul Zamor. Choć strzelanie nie zużywa amunicji, pociski tego Toa są bardzo słabe. Zadawane obrażenia zostają podwojone po ulepszeniu Matoro do poziomu 3. Gracz może wcisnąć przyciski L i R w niektórych lokacjach, by manipulować "konstrakcjami", a po zebraniu wszystkich masek Toa Inika, może użyć przycisku R, aby przełączyć się na rękę Toa wykonującego konstrakcję, a następnie wcisnąć L, by "zdekonstraktować" (rozłożyć na części) przeciwników niebędących bossami. *'Toa Kongu' - Toa Powietrza wyposażony w elektryczny karabin. Każdy strzał zużywa 1/6 paska amunicji, lecz pociski zadają duże obrażenia, choć ciężko się nimi celuje. Po ulepszeniu do poziomu 2, pociski mają większe pole rażenia. Na poziomie 3, po trafieniu w przeciwnika pocisk uwalnia błyskawicę, która może zranić pobliskich wrogów (im więcej wrogów naraz, tym mniejsze obrażenia zadaje każdemu z nich). Gracz może wcisnąć R, by szybować i wykonywać dłuższe skoki. *'Toa Nuparu' - Toa Ziemi dzierżący krótkodystansową broń przypominającą strzelbę o szerokim polu rażenia, zużywającą 1/6 amunicji przy każdym strzale. Im bliżej wroga stoi postać, tym większe obrażenia zadaje. Zwiększanie poziomu zwiększa pole rażenia broni, a na poziomie 3 postać zyskuje wzmocnioną wytrzymałość i może niszczyć specjalne ściany przyciskami L i R. *'Toa Jaller' - ognisty lider Toa Inika, Jaller dzierży broń, która zużywa mało amunicji, lecz oddaje słabe strzały. Zadawane obrażenia wzrastają wraz z poziomem, a na poziomie 3 Jaller zyskuje zdolność przeprowadzenia ataku zwanego "ognistym pierścieniem" - jest to potężny strzał odpalany przyciskiem R. Ulepszony Jaller może także chodzić po lawie. Kiedy zużyje całą amunicję, zamiast przestawać atakować, po prostu wolniej strzela. *'Toa Matoro' - Toa Lodu używa wzorowanej na karabinie snajperskim broni lodowej, która zużywa 1/4 amunicji przy strzale. Im dalej jest trafiony wróg, tym większa szansa na zabicie go jednym strzałem. Jeśli przeciwnik nie zostanie unicestwiony, istnieje szansa, że strzał go zamrozi - wynosi ona na początku 6%, na poziomie 2 jest to 12%, a na 3 poziomie już 25%. Zamrożeni wrogowie mogą zostać zranieni tylko przez Matoro. Dodatkowo, na najwyższym poziomie Matoro może przejść w tryb snajperski poprzez wciśnięcie R; tryb ten nie pozwala na zamrażanie przeciwników, ale zwiększa celność i zasięg broni. Ulepszenie Matoro do poziomu 3 podwaja także obrażenia zadawane przez Miotacz Zamor Srebrnego Toa. *'Toa Hewkii' - Toa Kamienia, dzierżący potężną wyrzutnię rakiet, zużywającą 1/4 amunicji przy każdym strzale. Pociski same naprowadzają się na wrogów. Na poziomie 1 strzela tylko jedną rakietą, na poziomie 2 - dwoma, a na poziomie 3 - trzema, dodatkowo na tym poziomie pociski naprowadzają się na kilku wrogów. Ulepszony Hewkii może także niszczyć specjalne ściany przyciskami L oraz R. *'Toa Hahli' - wodna Toa, strzela ciągłymi wiązkami wody zadającymi małe obrażenia. Podobnie jak u Jallera, zużycie amunicji nie dezaktywuje jej broni, lecz Hahli strzela wtedy słabym strumieniem jak z zepsutej sikawki. Zwiększanie poziomu zmniejsza czas potrzebny do aktywowania broni, a na poziomie 3 Hahli może także zanurzyć się w wodzie bez przyjmowania obrażeń i użyć przycisku R do skanowania otoczenia w poszukiwaniu ukrytych znajdziek, które pojawiają się na radarze i znikają po pewnym czasie. Wrogowie thumb|left|180px|Makuta Teridax W grze gracz napotyka zróżnicowanych wrogów, u każdego z nich kolor określa jego siłę. Wraz ze zdobywaniem kolejnych masek, na poziomach pojawiają się coraz to silniejsi i rzadsi wrogowie - tyczy się to również poziomów już rozegranych. *Bohroki - najsłabsi wrogowie. Toczą się, rozkładają i atakują gracza energetycznymi pociskami. Najsłabsze są Gahloki, potem Kohraki, Pahraki, a na końcu Tahnoki. *Visoraki - silniejsze od Bohroków, zeskakują z sieci lub atakują spod ziemi. Najsłabszymi Visorakami są Keeleraki, potem Roporaki, a najsilniejsze są Oohnoraki. *Nui-Rama - słabi latający wrogowie. Zielone odmiany mają słabsze ataki, a czerwone mocniejsze. *Rahkshi - początkowo występują rzadko, lecz w miarę ulepszania postaci gracza pojawiają się coraz częściej. Najsłabsze są Turahki, potem Guurahki, a następnie Lerahki. *Vahki - rzadsze i silniejsze niż Rahkshi, atakują spod ziemi. Najsłabszymi z nich są Nuurakhi, potem Keerakhi i Bordakhi, a najsilniejsze z nich to Rorzakhi. *Nui-Jaga - rzadkie i silniejsze od większości nieprzyjaciół. Fioletowa odmiana jest wytrzymalsza od niebieskiej. *Kane-Ra - rzadcy przeciwnicy, szarżują na gracza. *Muaka - silniejsze wersje Kane-Ra. Atakują w taki sam sposób. *Gigantyczny Tahnok - wróg ten pojawia się tylko dwa razy w Królestwie Makuty. Nie toczy się, zamiast tego atakuje energetycznymi podmuchami. *Żuki Mrozu - najsilniejsi przeciwnicy, mogą zniszczyć pancerz Toa dwoma lub nawet jednym uderzeniem, samemu wytrzymując duże ilości obrażeń. Mają białe skorupy, zazwyczaj strzegą wyjść do poziomów. Bossowie *Piraka **Zaktan - atakuje gracza Potrójnymi Nożycami, które mają podobne właściwości do broni Kongu. Kiedy utraci 1/4 zdrowia, przemienia się na moment w rój Protoditów, którego nie można zranić. **Reidak - w walce używa przypominającego broń Nuparu Piłoświdra. Jest to jedyny Piraka nieposiadający żadnych zdolności specjalnych. **Hakann - za każdym razem, gdy utraci 1/4 życia, wskakuje do lawy, powodując podniesienie jej poziomu i zmuszając gracza do wskoczenia na wyżej położone platformy. Jego broń to Miotacz Lawy, podobny do broni Jallera. **Thok - jego Lodowy Karabin działa podobnie jak broń Matoro. Kiedy utraci 1/4 zdrowia, wskakuje na platformę, by zbliżyć się do gracza i móc go zamrozić. **Avak - Avak siedzi na tronie i podziwia swoją broń przed rozpoczęciem walki. W trakcie starcia, używa swojego Sejsmicznego Kilofa, który strzela rakietami podobnymi do pocisków broni Hewkiiego, lecz te nie nakierowują się na gracza. Kiedy utraci 1/4 znika z pola walki, przyzywając innych przeciwników oraz atakując gracza wieżyczkami Nektannów. **Vezok - atakuje Wodnym Harpunem, który przypomina działaniem broń Hahli. Po utracie 1/4 zdrowia, znika za jednym z wodospadów w Wodnej Otchłani, przyzywając innych przeciwników do walki z graczem. *Makuta - Makuta czai się w tle i przyzywa po dwóch Piraka do walki z graczem. Piraka przyzwani do walki nie używają swoich zdolności specjalnych. Strefy Podniebna Świątynia *'Brama Węża' - znajduje się tu wejście do Podniebnej Fortecy Zaktana. Poziom jest w miarę prosty i służy jako tutorial. Ukryta jest na nim maska Miru, która odblokowuje postać Kongu. *'Koloseum' - droga do Podniebnej Fortecy prowadzi przez opuszczone koloseum, w którym gracz musi zmierzyć się z wieloma przeciwnikami i uważać na wyrastające z ziemi kolumny, będące nawiązaniem do Koloseum z Metru Nui. *'Starożytny Rezerwat' - za koloseum mieści się ukryte tylne wejście do Podniebnej Fortecy, prowadzące przez wielki wodny rezerwat, w którym ukryta jest Mahiki, wzmacniająca broń Kongu. *'Wieża Wzlotu' - wewnątrz fortecy, gracz musi dostać się na szczyt wieży po serii platform. *'Podniebna Forteca' - gracz staje do walki z Zaktanem w mieszczącej się na szczycie wieży świątyni przypominającej obserwatorium. Za zwycięstwo otrzymuje Suletu i ulepsza w pełni postać Kongu, dając mu dostęp do zdolności specjalnych. Zakopana Machina *'Hala Trybów' - w tym podziemnym labiryncie na gracza czeka wielu przeciwników, a także Kanohi Pakari, pozwalająca mu grać jako Nuparu. *'Metalowa Stacja' - gracz przedziera się dalej przez teren Reidaka, walcząc po drodze z jego sługusami. *'Znajomy Teren' - akcja tego poziomu rozgrywa się na na dachu Metalowej Stacji. Gracz musi przejść stację od tyłu, stąd nazwa. Znajduje się tu Ruru, wzmacniająca Nuparu. *'Skarbiec Mózgu' - akcja toczy się na dachu Hali Trybów i podobnie jak w przypadku poprzedniego poziomu, gracz musi przejść halę od tyłu. Wejście do maszynowni znajduje się na suficie pierwszego pokoju Hali Trybów. *'Maszynownia' - finałowe starcie z Reidakiem w centrum Zakopanej Machiny. Zwycięstwo w walce daje graczowi maskę Kadin, wzmacniającą w pełni postać Toa Ziemi. Serce Wulkanu *'Wejście do Piekła' - akcja tego poziomu rozgrywa się w tunelach Góry Valmai. Gracz znajduje tutaj Kanohi Hau, pozwalającą mu grać jako Jaller. *'Jezioro Ognia' - gracz musi przedrzeć się przez pokryty lawą teren, aby dotrzeć na złomowisko, pod którym kryją się Kopalnie Magmy. *'Kopalnie Magmy' - serce terenu Hakanna, wielkie kopalnie z mnóstwem przeciwników i maszyn do wydobywania lawy. Znajduje się tu Huna, ulepszająca broń Toa Ognia. *'Kadzie Chłodnicze' - wokół pieca Hakanna znajduje się seria kadzi chłodniczych z wodą. Mieści się tu także wejście do komnaty z czerwonym Piraka. *'Piec Dynamitu' - gracz toczy tu walkę z Hakannem, który podnosi i obniża poziom lawy w trakcie starcia. Po wygranej, gracz zdobywa Calix, w pełni ulepszając Jallera. Lodowy Szczyt *'Poniżej Zera' - poziom ten rozgrywa się w lodowych w Pierścieniu Lodu. Można tu znaleźć Akaku, dającą kontrolę nad Matoro. *'Zimowy Szlak' - wejście do Arktycznego Posterunku Thoka jest silnie strzeżone i prowadzi przez dobrze zabezpieczony korytarz. *'Lodowe Jaskinie' - światło do tych głęboko położonych grot dociera przez wyrwę w ziemi, przez którą gracz dostaje się do tej lokacji. Na jednym z mostów rozciągniętych nad rozpadliną ukryta została Matatu, wzmacniają broń Matoro. *'Zamarznięta Rzeka' - poziom rozgrywa się w rowie wzdłuż skutej lodem rzeki, pełnym wrogów czyhających na gracza. *'Arktyczny Posterunek' - wybudowany na wysokich kolumnach ponad wartką rzeką, jest to miejsce, w którym gracz mierzy się z Thokiem. Za wygraną z Piraka zdobywa Kanohi Iden, która w pełni ulepsza postać Toa Matoro Inika. Kamienna Twierdza *'Brama Zamkowa' - poziom zaczyna się w kanionach dookoła zamku Avaka, przez które gracz musi się przedrzeć, a następnie pokonać wrogów na ścieżkach, które wiją się wokół głównego wejścia do fortecy. Po drodze znajduje Kakamę, która pozwala mu grać jako Hewkii. *'Zapadnięty Dwór' - gracz brnie dalej w głąb fortecy przez zapadnięty dwór i otaczające go tunele. *'Trefna Baszta' - w sercu zamkowej baszty, gracz musi znaleźć ukryte wejście do kryjówki Avaka, jednocześnie szukając Kanohi Komau, ulepszającej broń Hewkiiego. *'Zakręcone Korytarze' - podłoga zapadła się na drodze prowadzącej do brązowego Piraka. Gracz musi ją pokonać po licznych kładkach i mostach. *'Tron Snajpera' - w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich walk z Piraka, Avak na początku siedzi na swoim tronie i podziwia swoje bronie, dopóki nie zostanie zaatakowany. Po pokonaniu brązowego Piraka oraz wezwanych przez niego sługusów, gracz zostaje nagrodzony Kanohi Sanok, w pełni ulepszając postać Hewkiiego. Zatoka Voya Nui *'Wodne Jaskinie' - groty zamieszkane przez liczne Nui-Rama. Można tu znaleźć Kanohi Kaukau, która pozwala graczowi wcielić się w Toa Hahli. *'Bliźniacze Wodospady' - gracz eksploruje jaskinie, a następnie musi przedostać się przez most ponad zbiornikiem wodnym utworzonym przez wodospady. *'Zatopiony Hol' - pierwszy z poziomów rozgrywających się w ruinach okupywanych przez Vezoka. Znajduje się tu maska Rau, która pozwala ulepszyć broń Hahli. *'Przedwieczna Fontanna' - droga do Wodnej Otchłani Vezoka, strzeżona przez liczne Nui-Rama, Rahkshi oraz Vahki. *'Wodna Otchłań' - miejsce finałowej walki z Vezokiem. Niebieski Piraka kryje się w małej komnacie, atakuje gracza i chowa się za jednym z wodospadów, przyzywając sługusów do pomocy. Po wygranej gracz dostaje Eldę, wzmacniającą w pełni Hahli. Królestwo Makuty *'Zniszczone Ruiny' - Makuta rozdarł Voya Nui na strzępy i gracz musi pokonać unoszące się w powietrzu ruiny Podniebnej Fortecy. Walczy w miniaturowej wersji koloseum przed przejściem na kolejny poziom. *'Zagubiona Laguna' - część ruin Wodnej Otchłani została zatopiona. Gracz musi przedrzeć się przez nie jako Hahli, a następnie stoczyć walkę z licznymi przeciwnikami, w tym z ogromnym Tahnokiem. *'Fontanna Płomieni' - pozostałości Kopalń Magmy unoszą się w powietrzu, blokując dostęp do uwięzionych Toa Inika. Gracz musi pokonać strumienie lawy jako Jaller. *'Lodowa Przepaść' - gracz musi przedostać się przez ruiny Arktycznego Posterunku. Tylko broń Matoro ma dość długi zasięg, by pokonać atakujących z oddali wrogów. *'Odkopana Rdza' - gracz musi przedostać się przez pozostałości Zakopanej Machiny i zmierzyć się na końcu z drugim wielkim Tahnokiem. *'Zapomniana Baszta' - ostatni etap oddzielający gracza od konfrontacji z Makutą prowadzi przez ruiny zamku Avaka. Gracz musi użyć Hewkiiego, by zniszczyć stojące mu na drodze przeszkody. *'Ostateczne Starcie' - finałowa walka z Makutą. Podczas starcia, Makuta przywraca do życia wcześniej pokonanych Piraka, którzy w dwójkę atakują gracza. Najpierw są to Vezok i Thok, potem Zaktan i Avak, a na końcu Reidak i Hakann. Po pokonaniu (ponownym) wszystkich sześciu Piraka, Srebrny Toa odnajduje i uwalnia Toa Inika, Makuta zostaje pokonany, a pokój na Voya Nui przywrócony. Dodatki Dodatki można odblokować poprzez zbieranie run porozrzucanych po poziomach. *Nieskończona amunicja - jak nazwa wskazuje, dodatek ten daje graczowi nieograniczoną ilość amunicji do broni. Do odblokowania tego dodatku wymagane są runy z napisem "Avak". *Nietykalność - gracz nie może zostać zraniony przez wrogów ani otoczenie, za wyjątkiem spadnięcia w przepaść. Do odblokowania potrzebne są runy z napisem "Hakann". *Jeden strzał zabija - pozwala graczowi zniszczyć wszystkich przeciwników (poza Piraka) jednym strzałem. Odblokowują go runy z napisem "Reidak". *Szał disco - niebo, mgła i przeciwnicy migoczą różnymi kolorami. Aby odblokować ten dodatek, trzeba znaleźć runy z napisem "Thok". *Szaleńcze kolory - przeciwnicy zmieniają kolory. Do odblokowania potrzebne są runy z napisem "Vezok". *Sylwetki - strefy, Toa i przeciwnicy zmieniają kolor na ten odpowiadający danej strefie. Królestwo Makuty również zmienia barwę. Do odblokowania potrzebne są runy z napisem "Zaktan". *Tryb Makuty - wszyscy przeciwnicy zmieniają kolor na czarny i są znacznie silniejsi. Jeśli gracz zginie, musi zaczynać poziom od początku. Postępy w poziomach w tym trybie są zapisywane w statystykach gry. Runy z napisem "Voya Nui" odblokowują ten dodatek. *Ludzki głos - broń wydaje ludzkie dźwięki przy strzelaniu. Do odblokowania potrzebne są runy z napisem "Makuta". *Farma zwierząt - Miotacz Zamor Srebrnego Toa strzela zwierzętami hodowlanymi. Do odblokowania potrzebne są runy z napisem "Piraka". *Impreza Piraka - po pokonaniu przeciwnika, w jego miejscu pojawia się kolorowy balon. Gracz może go zniszczyć, rozsypując konfetti. Ilość zniszczonych balonów jest zapisywana w statystykach. Dodatek odblokowują runy z napisem "Inika". *Wielkie głowy - głowy wrogów stają się większe, przez co łatwiej ich trafić. Odblokowane przez runy z napisem "Irnakk". *Mali wrogowie - zmniejsza przeciwników. Odblokowane przez runy z napisem "Mata Nui". Rankingi Na końcu każdego poziomu graczowi zostaje przyznana ranga w oparciu o to, ile klocków LEGO Technic, ilu zabił przeciwników i ile odnalazł ukrytych przedmiotów. Rangi to: *Rahi *Matoranin *Turaga *Toa *Mata Nui Zobacz też *BIONICLE Heroes *Galeria: BIONICLE Heroes Kategoria:Gry wideo Kategoria:Generacja 1